


Partners in Crime

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, criminals, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A robbery goes wrong for Jack and Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Partners in Crime - Set It Off 
> 
> Look up this song. It's fucking awesome.

* * *

_You'll never take us alive_

_We swore that death will do us part_

_They'll call our crimes a work of art_

_You'll never take us alive_

_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_

_Partners in crime_

_Partners in crime_

_-Set It Off_

 

 

The pair ran into their small cabin and barricaded the door. Mark leaned against the wall, his head in his hands. 

"Mark, what are we gonna do?" Jack cried. "They know it was us! We'll be found and then taken to jail!"

"Please, shut up for a minute. I'm thinking."

Mark and Jack were criminals, infamous for their many heists that were always cleverly planned out. Over the years, they had pulled off many robberies. But tonight had been different.

"It's my fault," Jack said softly. He sat on the floor. "I tripped the alarm. I'm a fookin' idiot!"

"Jack McLoughlin, don't ever say that again," Mark spoke sharply. "It's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. I dragged you into this."

Jack looked at him sadly. "Don't beat yerself up over this."

Mark sighed. "I'm sorry. Sorry for getting you into this mess and sorry for ruining your life."

"My life is great because of you."

The pair sat in silence, Jack resting against Mark's shoulder.

The plan should have worked perfectly. They had gone to rob a small store. It had no security and no one was even supposed to be there.

But the owner had come back early. He sounded the alarm and to top it off, had shot Jack in the shoulder. Luckily, the wound wasn't so bad. Mark helped him patch it up then they hightailed it out of there.

The police were onto them though. It was only a matter of time before they were found and taken to jail. And most likely separated.

"Only death could do us part," Mark had once said. And it was true. They never left each other's side.

"I bet that once we're gone, they be talking about our crimes as if they were works of art," Mark spoke.

Jack chuckled. "Nobody could beat us. We're unstoppable."

"Hell yeah we are."

_"This is the Los Angeles Police Department! Mark Fischbach and Jack McLoughlin, come out with your hands up or we will force entry!"_

Jack jumped slightly. "Oh god. They found us. Mark, what'll we do?"

A click startled him. Turning to look at his partner, his eyes widened when he realized what Mark was thinking about. 

Mark had loaded his gun.

"N-no," Jack whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"This is our only option Jack. It's either this, or get taken to jail for life and never see each other again."

Jack began to cry. He held onto Mark, the other stroking his hair.

"I'm not ready ta go."

Mark kissed his forehead. "Me either. This is the only thing left for us though."

They sat there for a few minutes, contemplating the event that was about to take place.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah."

Jack pulled out his gun and checked it. They were ready.

"We swore that they'd never catch us alive. Let's keep that promise," Mark said. He held out his gun.

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Mark fired his gun, the bullet hitting Jack directly in the middle of his chest. Jack weakly lifted his gun, and shot Mark, before collapsing to the ground. Mark fell beside him.

The two lay there, the last of their life draining away slowly.

"Mark?"

"Yes?"

"This is the night that young love died," he whispered.

Mark took his hand. "I guess so."

Jack rested his head on Mark's chest.

"I love ye, " he spoke softly, before his eyes slowly drifted shut and he let out his last breath.

Mark kissed the top of his head. "I love you too," he whispered, closing his eyes and joining his love.

The police found them, both dead, their hands intertwined with one another.

_You never took us alive_

_We swore that death would do us part_

_So now we'll haunt you in the dark_

_You never took us alive_

_We walk as ghosts among these streets, lovers and partners_

_Partners in crime_

_Partners in crime_

_Partners in crime_

_\- Set It Off_

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating uploading this because it's kinda rushed, but what the fuck ever. I don't care.


End file.
